In display devices, the time to write a video signal to each pixel becomes gradually short because of the increase in display definition. To assure the write time sufficiently, the high-definition display device displays the image by, for example, a divisional drive system of driving divided display areas, separately and simultaneously, by drivers corresponding to the respective areas.
The display device of the divisional drive system has a risk that difference in luminance or non-uniformity in display may occur between the divided display areas if a potential difference is exist between reference voltages to generate gradation voltages in respective signal line drivers.